Love for Thunder Thighs
by bunji the wolf
Summary: My first Naruto X Chun-li oneshot now a trilogy shot(threeshot fic), beware Lemon
1. Love for Thunder Thighs-Part I

**I don't own the Naruto series or Street Fighter Series, obviously. **

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf here to give ya a special oneshot of Naruto X Chun-li. Bits of odd/kinky lemon in this. If this work out well I will make another or sequal with Cammy or Juri, enjoy everyone! I also have to thank my beta pyromania101 for betaing and giving me idea for this oneshot.**

**Love for Thunder Thighs**

The final battle was over. The fate of the world had been sealed. In the end, the winner was Naruto Uzumaki, the child of destiny. In the end it was he who stopped Tobi and stopped the return of the Juubi thus saving the world.

But even though he won the final battle he didn't do it alone: there were many allies that had helped him on this journey, many who sacrificed themselves so he could stop Tobi.

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, sitting on top of the head statue of his father Minato Namikaze, Naruto watched the beautiful view of his home and birthplace. He was tired from the final battle, but the joyful smile never faded from his face.

He still couldn't believe he'd won. A week had passed since that day, and life in the Elemental Nations had enjoyed a long period of peace.

**On a boat: **

Naruto sat on the front deck watching the beautiful view of the sea. Several hours ago, Tsunade had told him that he was going on a vacation to a place called Japan as a reward for defeating Tobi. When he had considered protesting, she'd told him that it was an order, and suggested that the vacation be year-long, but Naruto had decided that a month-long vacation would be good enough for him.

So now, here he was, with his "guardian" (babysitter) Kakashi Hatake, and fellow jinchuuriki Kirabi, a Kumo jounin with a knack for bad rhyming.

"We're almost there Naruto," Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed. "I still don't get why Baa-chan sent both you and Kirabi. One of you is plenty."

Kakashi chuckled lightly. "Would it be better if she had Yamato look after you?" The young Uzumaki quickly shook his head, not wanting to face an angry Yamato.

"Fine, you win," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said comfortingly. "You should just enjoy your vacation; you deserve it after all. We're here to make sure no one stops you from having fun." He paused, then added,"Who knows? You might find something or someone interesting to meet. The world is a big place Naruto."

Kirabi was checking his rap book as usual, thinking of a good way to lighten up Naruto's day (Hey, that rhymes...better not let him know that). Kirabi looked at the open sea and was the first to discover land at last after seven hours of sailing.

"Look and behold now! From the open sky to the flowing sea! I believe we have reached Japan! Look now for all eyes to see!" Kirabi cried as everyone looked to see they'd reached the Land of the Rising Sun.

**Docks:**

After docking their boat the three ninjas entered the busy streets of Japan. And to Naruto's surprise, the city was a busy, lively place-more alive than any village he had ever been to.

"Naruto, let's find a place to stay first," Kakashi said. "And buy some new clothes while we're at it."

**Half an hour later:**

After they found a hotel to stay at. the three ninjas went and bought some new clothes. Naruto wore black shorts with a black T-shirt, an orange hoodie, and a pair of blue fingerless gloves; Kakashi wore a pair of black jeans with a black T-shirt and a green vest, but still wore his mask; Kirabi's outfit was like Naruto's, but Bi wore a pair of long, baggy pants and sported a white hoodie.

The three ninjas began walking around the city. Suddenly, Naruto heard a sound coming from what appeared to be a large screen that was hooked to a large building.

"_Today is a beautiful day to hold this year's Street Fighter Tournament! There is still time to enter the tournament! Take your chance to become the next Champion of Street Fighter!"_

"A tournament sounds interesting," Kakashi said.

Naruto looked at his former sensei. Kakashi rolled his eyes (well, eye) and said, "Naruto, I know what you're thinking. I don't think that's a good idea. These people aren't as powerful as the ones back home. Your Rasengan alone would do great damage to them, maybe even kill them."

"Oh come on Kakashi!" Naruto begged. "I promise I'll hold my punches! It's been a week since I've been in a fight! Besides, it's my vacation: I can enjoy it any way I want!" Kakashi sighed.

"All right, but you have to promise no jutsu. We don't want to draw any attention got it?" Naruto nodded.

"Yo Naruto, it's all cool! We don't need no jutsu for these fools!" Kirabi laughed.

**Downtown:**

The team of three made it downtown, where the tournament was being held, specifically at a large old martial arts dojo. There were many people gathered around and lucky for the three they made it just in time to sign up for the tournament.

"Sorry to say, but there are only two spots left for the tournament," the man in front told them.

Kakashi and Kirabi looked at one another. "You can go and join Bi; I'll sit this one out. I don't mind watching." Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Ah, it's cool Hatake. No need to frown, we got it covered." Kirabi smiled at the copy ninja, then frowned once he realized that his words didn't rhyme. He quickly began looking through his book, but Naruto and Kakashi ignored this.

Naruto and Kirabi signed up as the last two slots. The tournament could now begin.

"Ah good, now would you two go follow this gentleman to the back?" The two contestants nodded and did as the man instructed. "Mr. Kakashi, please followed the crowd the show will begin very soon," the man said.

"Good luck you two!" Kakashi yelled as the duo departed

**In the back of the Dojo: Fighter's Room**

Naruto and Kirabi entered the room where the temple's fighters were being held. There were many fighters, some who came from their own homeland just to be here. There were few that didn't look like they were fighters at all.

The sound of people cheering could be heard throughout the room. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Street Fighter Tournament!" An announcer cried enthusiastically. "We shall see many new faces and some old familiar faces but let us remember to cheer for our fighters and let them show us what they got! Let's begin the first round!"

"First up is Naruto Uzumaki versus Dan Hibiki!" The crowd roared in excitement and anticipation.

Naruto was surprised to hear his name being called out first. Kirabi patted Naruto on the right shoulder reassuringly, and Naruto left the fighter's room and out to the where the ring was. The ring was a large stone slab made in the shape of a circle.

Naruto entered the ring and pulled down his hoodie, showing his face to everyone. Naruto could hear the sound of young girls cheering loudly; he heard many calling him cute, handsome, and such, most of them commenting on how his whisker marks made him look adorable. Somehow managing to ignore this, Naruto looked at his opponent.

The man wore a pink karate outfit. His hair was brown and tied in a pony-tail. He looked serious but a bit friendly at the same time, and yet he also seemed more than a little…well, stupid.

"Hibiki, do your best!" A schoolgirl cheered.

Dan smiled and sighed. "I shall not disappoint my number one student!" he shouted. He then turned to Naruto. "I should warn you, I am very skilled when it comes to martial arts."

'_No jutsu, huh? Well it's been a while since I've used my fists and feet without anything else, but I guess I can go for it: I did train with Neji and Lee a few times.'_ Naruto smiled.

Naruto bowed his head respectfully, which surprised Dan a bit, but he nonetheless returned the gesture.

"**FIGHT!"** The sound of a gong rang out.

Dan made the first move with a quick dash punch. Naruto quickly dodged the punch and retaliated with a counter punch. Dan saw Naruto's punch and grabbed it, and then grabbed Naruto by the neck of his jacket, planning to toss him over his shoulder.

Naruto saw through Dan's plan and instead threw Dan out of the ring with ease.

"RING OUT! WINNER: NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Kakashi, Kirabi and even Naruto himself sweatdropped at how easily Naruto had won his first match, even though he didn't mean to end it that way.

"No fair! I was going go easy on you kid!" Dan yelled.

'_Poor Hibiki-san,'_ the schoolgirl thought.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I saw through your plan. I thought you would react, but I guess you couldn't do it as quickly as I thought. Maybe we can have a rematch some time later?"

Dan frowned as he stared at Naruto. "Next time, victory will belong to Dan Hibiki!" Naruto watched Dan walk off, almost feeling bad for the guy.

After Naruto's first match, many other fighters were called up and each one gave everyone what they wanted: a wonderful one-on-one battle. Even Kirabi showed everyone you don't need eight blades to be a badass when you can rap and fight at the same time using your skills to annoy the enemy enough to make him or her quit!

After the eighth match was done, Naruto's name was called up once more, but this time his opponent would be someone he never thought it would be.

"Next up: Naruto Uzumaki versus Chun-Li!"

The crowd cheered loudly and wildly, leaving Naruto a bit confused and wondering who this Chun-Li person was. Judging from the crowd's behavior, he or she was very famous. Naruto noticed his opponent walking out of the fighter room and into the ring, and his eyes widened at the sight of his opponent.

It was a woman. Her hairstyle was an ox-horns one; she wore an embroidered blue vest, a unitard, athletic shoes, and well as studded wristbands. The most prominent detail was that Chun-Li was outstandingly beautiful. Her skin was soft and light, her brown eyes were gorgeous, and her thighs were the largest thighs Naruto had ever seen on a woman.

'_She's beautiful…I better be careful. Baa-chan warned me that the pretty ones are usually the dangerous ones. She kind of reminds me of Tenten.'_ Naruto thought.

Chun-Li smiled at Naruto, who smiled back. They both bowed their heads.

"Let's begin shall we?" Chun-Li said, giving Naruto a friendly smile.

Naruto grinned. "I'm ready when you are. Ladies first."

"How kind of you, but I won't make the same mistake Dan Hibiki did," Chun-Li replied, quashing Naruto's planned counter.

Realizing that she'd seen through his original Naruto made the first move. He dashed at Chun-Li quickly with a fast punch, which Chun-Li caught with ease. Chun-Li smiled at the surprised look on Naruto's face. Chun-Li pushed Naruto back, then she held her hands back and launched them forward together, creating a ball of blue/yellow energy that flew at her (admittedly cute) opponent.

"Kikoken!" Chun-Li yelled.

Naruto was caught off guard by the attack and got hit in the face, though it thankfully didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Naruto rubbed his face and he shook his head, but while he was doing this Chun-Li rushed at him…then quickly stopped all of a sudden, much to his confusion. Chun-Li held her left leg back a bit.

"Naruto, LOOK OUT!" Kakashi yelled.

Before Naruto could do anything, Chun-Li performed one of her well-known attacks: the Lighting Kick. Naruto didn't have a chance to put up his guard and was struck by the full force of the attack. Naruto felt the kicks strike his face, chest, and stomach. The final kick struck him in the chest, causing him to clutch his chest in pain, though he managed to shake it off.

Naruto knew better now to keep his guard up. Chun-Li came at him with another well-known attack of hers: the Spinning Bird Kick. Surprisingly, Naruto managed to block the attack, but his left arm got dislocated in the process!

"Well ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "It looks like Naruto Uzumaki has dislocated his left shoulder. Is he out of the game or will be push on to show Ms. Li what he has?"

"Sorry, I didn't plan that," Chun-Li said apologetically.

Naruto laughed nervously. "It's okay, I got this covered, although I'll admit that your kicks are really strong."

Naruto popped his left shoulder back into place—shocking the crowd and his opponent—but the pain was intense. "AGHHH!"

Naruto surprised Chun-Li with a quick right uppercut, causing Chun-Li to fall on her butt. Chun-Li wiped the blood from her mouth, leapt to her feet and performed a slide attack, tripping Naruto. Said ninja quickly used his hands keep himself from falling.

Naruto jumped into the air and successfully performed a dash headbutt; however Chun-Li grabbed Naruto by his shoulders and kneed him in the stomach. Naruto fell down on his back as Chun-Li took few steps back, trying to recover from Naruto's surprise headbutt.

"I got something that you and everyone will enjoy. It's my own original move." Naruto grinned as he got to his feet.

Naruto held his hands together and closed his eyes, focusing his energy into that one spot. Naruto opened his eyes, and Chun-Li saw a form of wind energy forming in the shape of a blue orb. Naruto pulled his right hand back, holding the wind orb while smiling at his beautiful opponent.

Naruto ran towards Chun-Li, but was surprised to see that Chun-Li didn't look as surprised as he would've hoped, though everyone else was. Chun-Li sighed, and then she closed her eyes as if she was waiting for Naruto to make the first move. Undeterred, he pressed on.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted, thrusting the orb at Chun-Li.

"KIKOSHO!" Chun-Li's eyes shot open as a large mass of blue energy erupted from her palms, countering Naruto's Rasengan. Naruto focused his Rasengan, pouring more chakra into it, while Chun-Li did the same for her Kikosho.

The two attacks clashed for almost three minutes before both fighters were tired out. Naruto collapsed on one knee, his left shoulder now becoming a bother. Chun-Li, seeing an opening, seized her chance. She grabbed Naruto by his left shoulder, holding him close to her as she used Kikoken on his chest and stomach.

The attack knocked Naruto out of the ring. Naruto had lost, but he heard the crowd cheering for him. Kakashi went over to Naruto and helped him stand up.

"You did well holding back Naruto," Kakashi whispered to his former student.

Naruto chuckled. "I know but…I really took a beating," he replied, clutching his stomach. "Her kicks hurt like crap…they (gasp) hurt…a lot (gasp). Leave me at the hotel. I need some rest and a good bowl of ramen. You guys can go out and do whatever you want. I know I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

**Hotel: Room #62 **

"Ah, a nice bowl of ramen should heal all my wounds." Naruto chuckled. He was shirtless now after wrapping his left shoulder in bandages to heal from Chun-Li's attack. The wound would probably be fully healed in less than an hour.

Naruto heard a knock on the door. Wondering who it was, Naruto unlocked the door, and was surprised to see that it was Chun-Li.

"Chun-Li what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Can I come in?" she asked without answering his question.

"Um sure." Naruto let Chun-Li in, closing and locking the door behind him after she entered. Chun-Li looked around, impressed by what she saw.

"Nice room you guys picked," Chun-Li said, smiling happily at the young Uzumaki.

"Chun-Li," Naruto said. "If you came here to say you're sorry, it's alright. I forgive you…after all I did some damage to you as well." Naruto laughed lightly.

"Actually, I came to ask you about your skills," Chun-Li said.

"My skills?" he asked and she nodded.

"That attack, what was it? The Rasengan, who did you learn it from?" She asked.

Naruto place his empty bowl of Ramen on the table, walked over to his bed, and sat down. Chun-Li sat in a chair across from his bed, waiting for him to give her an answer.

"I learned it from my sensei who was also my Godfather. My dad taught him that move after…watching…my _mother_ use it," Naruto explained.

"You're not lying are you? I am a cop, you know, not just a fighter." Chun-Li said with a cocky smile.

"I'm telling the truth!" Naruto said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Calm down, I believe you." Chun-Li smiled.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Yeah…you can say the Rasengan has been in the family for years."

"Looks like a very useful attack. I was surprised that you would counter my Kikosho with it." Chun-Li chuckled.

"Let me guess: just like my Rasengan, yours has been passed down, right?" he asked.

"You could say that. I first saw it when my father used it. It was amazing the first time I saw it. And now I have it, though it's not as powerful as my father's. I lack a bit of mastering with it." Chun-Li laughed while Naruto couldn't help but agreed with her.

"I know how that is. I didn't master my Rasengan the way my father or my Godfather did, but I found a way to master it. And I know you can do it."

Chun-Li smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks."

"No problem. I know we just met, but when I meet new people…I don't know, I feel like I can find some way to get to know them quickly. Know the real them. I've done this a lot, especially when I was a kid." Naruto laughed.

"So, who are those two guys you're with? Your teachers, friends, family?" Chun-Li asked.

"Kakashi and Bi are my senseis. My father was once Kakashi's sensei when he was young. And Bi, well he knew my old man during his day," Naruto explained. "I wish dad and mom could see how I turned out now. The adventures I had and the people I've met."

Chun-Li suddenly frowned. "An orphan, eh? Sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, kind of easy to read me huh?" he asked.

"I know what it's like to lose your parents. How long have you been an orphan?" she asked.

"Since I was a baby: they died when I was born. I've been without a family for eighteen years, though I've had friends, and I met my godfather and his teammate—whom I consider my godmother now—when I was twelve. My parents gave their live for me, so I know they loved me. I…" Naruto paused when he notice he was talking more about himself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to chat about my past. It's just the past; here is the future," Naruto said. Chun-Li chuckled lightly and poked Naruto's face.

Chun-Li shook her head. "No, it's okay. You had it rougher than I did: you didn't have a chance to know your parents as I did. There's always a difference to those who have a family and those who don't or didn't."

"Yeah I know that. A friend of mine…well when he used to be my friend, told me you can never understand those who have something if you never had anything to begin with. As a kid I was jealous of anyone who had a family, friends, and love ones waiting for them to come home. But now all of that is in the past. I have a future because of my parents and right now, I'm enjoying it to the fullest." Naruto laughed cheerfully.

Chun-Li closed her eyes and smiled. "My father always taught me that even in your darkest hour, there is always light waiting for you. No one is truly alone in the world. And those who have strength must use it to protect the weak, so they will become strong like everyone else." She opened her eyes to see Naruto staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're very beautiful." He said honestly, which made Chun-Li feel a bit embarrassed.

"Thank you," she said.

"But your kicks are deadly…I mean it. And I thought Baa-chan's kicks were deadly." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Is this your first time coming to Japan?" she asked.

"Yeah it is. I guess what they say is true: meeting new people and being to new places can be a double-edge at times."

"You got that right." Chun-Li winked at Naruto. "I know you were holding back."

Naruto looked surprised "I…I…you got me." He lowered his head in shame.

"Why?" she asked.

"I promised my Sensei. He said I couldn't enter the tournament unless I held back. I'm much stronger than I look, so I thought everyone wouldn't be strong as us. But you and your kicks surprised me Chun-Li."

"How about a rematch, you and me?" Chun-Li got up.

"Here? Right now? But what about the tournament? Aren't you still in it?" he asked.

"I lost," Chun-Li said with an honest tone.

"You lost? How?" he asked.

"Your friend, Kirabi was it? He was a tricky one. He blocked my attacks well. He took me out while singing…I never thought words alone would defeat me with someone as bad at rapping as him. Last I saw him he was facing girl named Makoto." Chun-Li groaned.

"Well I really don't want to mess up the place. I mean, it's really on Kakashi's wallet: if anything breaks, it's on him," Naruto explained.

"What about my room? It's only few doors down."

"Okay," Naruto said.

**Room #69-Chun-Li's room**

Once they entered the room, Chun-Li closed the door and locked it. Naruto turned around and got into a fighting stance. Chun-Li smiled, eagerly anticipating the boy's true strength.

Chun-Li made the first move this time. Naruto blocked Chun-Li's left strike kick, grabbed the offending leg, and tossed her down on the bed. Chun-Li grabbed Naruto by his neck with her legs and flipped him across the room, only for him to land safely on the couch.

Naruto leapt off the couch and ran towards Chun-Li, striking with a fast five-hit fist combo. Chun-Li dodged the attack and countered with a surprise he never saw coming: she grabbed Naruto by his cheeks and kissed him on the lips!

Naruto's blushed a cherry red and backed away, allowing Chun-Li to shift the young Uzumaki off his feet. Naruto fell on his stomach, and Chun-Li jumped over him and sat on his back.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled.

"I win," Chun-Li giggled.

"No fair! you cheated!" he cried. "I didn't know you were going to kiss me!" _'Baa-chan was right; girls do use their beauty as weapons!'_ Naruto struggled to get Chun-Li off of him, but found that he couldn't move.

"Can you get your big butt off me?" He asked.

"My butt is that big?" Chun-Li gasped, and then she puffed her (face) cheeks.

"Yes it is, and you're heavy too," Naruto said as he sweatdropped.

Chun-Li rose up just a little and sat back down on Naruto. "Gah! What was that for?"

"I am not heavy," Chun-Li huffed, then looked away.

'_Damn that's right; women don't like being called heavy,' _Naruto thought as he sweatdropped again.

"Look…I'm sorry I called you heavy Chun-Li…but your butt is still big…" He strained to say. Chun-Li still looked away, not moving an inch. Naruto started to feel pain in his back.

"Look, having a big butt isn't all that bad. You have a big butt because of…" Naruto noticed that Chun-Li did have beautiful thighs; "Your thighs. They're healthy and beautiful, so they gave you a big butt. And from your kicks you train everyday; it shows the fruit of your training. And I like women who take their training seriously."

Chun-Li blushed slightly. "You do? I mean, I train hard…if that means I train too much-"

"Nah, it's alright," Naruto said reassuringly. "I train every day too. I want to become strong so people can notice me. It isn't easy, but becoming strong isn't a bad thing, especially if you're doing this to help people." Chun-Li smiled and rose up, allowing the young Uzumaki to roll away and struggle to his feet.

"Maybe we can have another rematch. And this time no surprise." Naruto stared at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"You're the first to guy who told me I have beautiful thighs. And do I really have a big butt?" Chun-Li asked, blushing.

Naruto nodded. "Yup you do, and I thought Sakura-chan and Baa-chan had one. Yours is way bigger, not that that's a bad thing. It shows your thighs have been through a lot of training. And I'm being honest."

Chun-Li walked over to Naruto. "You're handsome, you know that?"

Naruto looked away. "I never thought of myself being a handsome guy. I never really had the best of luck with girls around my age."

"What about older women?" Chun-Li asked as she drew closer to Naruto.

"I um…er…I met a few but only friendly encounters," Naruto quickly asnwered.

"Like whom?" she asked.

"There's Kurenai: she and her daughter are doing well. Konohamaru said he'll teach his little cousin how to become a great person like her father was. Then there's Anko…she's bit crazy but crazy fun; she treats me like a kid, even though I'm not a kid anymore." Naruto sighed. "Then there's Shizune-nee-chan; she and Baa-chan are always there to help me whenever I'm down. When it comes to older women, I guess…I'm more open when I'm around them."

"Open as this?" Chun-Li asked slyly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Chun-Li, just as she pulled him into another passionate kiss. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as he placed his hands on Chun-Li's hips.

Naruto broke the kiss and stared into Chun-Li's brown eyes. "I…I like you Chun-Li."

"Call me Li," she giggled and Naruto nodded.

"Li…I know we just met and all, but you're really beautiful. I mean it; you really are beautiful." Naruto smiled. "And I've seen lots of beautiful women, but none as beautiful as you."

"You're just saying that to make me like you more." Chun-Li poked Naruto's right cheek as the young Uzumaki chuckled.

"Maybe I am, but I'm telling you the truth: you do have wonderful legs." Naruto grinned.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" She asked.

"Huh? Of course I have. Weren't you listening to what I told you, Li?" Naruto looked confused.

Chun-Li laughed lightly. "No, I mean you ever _been_ with a woman." She ended her sentence with a sexy wink. She looked at her large hotel bed, waiting for Naruto to get the idea.

"Um, er…no, I've never been with a woman…in bed," Naruto said nervously.

Naruto watched as Chun-Li took her shoes off, noting that she was about two to three inches taller than him. Naruto didn't care if she was short or tall. He didn't know how old Chun-Li was, but he had a feeling she was older than him. His experience (no, not THAT kind of experience) with Tsunade made him quickly decide that asking her how old she was would be a bad idea.

Naruto was already shirtless. He unzipped and removed his pants (after taking his shoes off), then took off his underwear as the gorgeous woman in front of him continued removing her clothes as well. Naruto sat down on the bed and watched Chun-Li undress herself.

"Like what you see?" Chun-Li asked Naruto after removing the last bit of clothing from her body her panties. Chun-Li grabbed her large breasts and wiggled them seductively as Naruto looked at her from head to toe. She gasped at the sight of Naruto's penis as it hardened when he saw her naked butt which she had shaken at him flirtatiously. They both blushed in embarrassment.

"You find me…attractive?" She asked.

"My body is too honest," Naruto chuckled. Chun-Li was a tall, beautiful Chinese woman; her thighs were thick but sexy and juicy, giving her bottom a nice, round, plump appearance

"Let's do something we'll both enjoy!" She pushed Naruto onto his back, threw her legs over him, and positioned her pussy right in front of his face as her head hovered over Naruto's eight- inch cock. Chun-Li grabbed hold of the shaft and began stroking it as her tongue did laps around the head.

Quickly playing along, Naruto raised his head and drove his tongue into her already wet pussy, and then put his hands on both sides of her gorgeous big rear while she took his cock into her mouth. As she bobbed her head up and down over his penis and juggled his balls with her hand, she began thrusting her pussy into Naruto's face.

"You do have a big butt Chun-Li," he told her.

"Stop it…you're embarrassing me," Chun-Li replied before going back to sucking his penis.

"Yes you do." Naruto slapped Chun-Li's left ass cheek, causing it to shake wonderfully. Chun-Li responded by shaking her ass provocatively at him. He licked at it more and more. Chun-Li released him from her mouth just in time to see Naruto's penis shoot out his semen, which she promptly began licking up while he drove his tongue harder into her pussy.

"Yes!" She yelled with a lustful moan. Finally, some of her own juice came out, covering Naruto's face, which he quickly slurped up.

Chun-Li got off Naruto, her face-as Naruto noticed-blushing a bright red. Chun-Li noticed Naruto's throbbing penis.

A smile spread across her face. "You're a naughty boy, _Na-ru-to_," she said seductively, moving her upper body a bit and causing her beautiful breasts to bounce in the process.

"Naughty?" he asked slyly. He then moved closer to her and sat in her lap, much to her delight. "Well then, I guess this means you'll have to spank me."

Chun-Li blushed, but her smile never disappeared. "I think I will."

She then spread Naruto over her lap and pinned him down with her left hand while raising her right hand above her head. Bringing it down, she delivered a stinging slap to Naruto's backside, causing him to moan in pleasure rather than pain.

"Harder," he crooned, almost pleadingly.

Chun-Li complied and laid a series of real stingers on his butt cheeks until they were both cherry red, while Naruto yelped in both pain and pleasure. When Chun-Li decided that the spanking was over, she let him up and pulled him into a strong hug, pulling his face into her bountiful bosom before noticing that his penis was throbbing a little harder than before. She released him and he looked at her.

"I think you spanked me a little too hard," he pouted. "Could you make me feel better?" His tone was so childish and adorable that Chun-Li almost felt the urge to breast feed him.

Chun-Li smiled. "Sure; turn around," she said. Naruto obeyed her, and immediately let out a light pleasured moan when he felt her tongue touch his left butt cheek, soothing the pain, then finishing it with a juicy kiss to it. She then applied the same treatment to his right butt cheek, much to his delight. Oh, his penis was so hard he felt like it'd burst soon. When she was done, he turned around, his cock a clear indication as to what he desired, no, _needed_.

"Li," Naruto said almost erratically, "I can't take it anymore. I want you! I _need _you!

Chun-Li smiled and opened her beautiful legs. Naruto once again settled down in the taller woman's lap, his cock poised at her entrance. The two smiled at one another before they locked lips once more. As their tongues came into contact with each other and began to fight for control, Naruto's hands traveled downward until they were rubbing Chun-Li's ever-sexy ass. His delight was intensified by Chun-Li cupping his own butt cheeks as well.

The kiss was finally broken, and saliva dripped from both of their mouths as their lips were separated. They made eye contact, both lost in the other's gaze.

"I'm ready when you are," he said, and Li nodded.

Naruto rocked his hips forward and Chun-Li felt his penis rubbing against her pussy, teasing her with his thrust. Naruto couldn't get it in right though; Chun-Li grabbed his penis and helped him place it in the right way, letting out a moan of pleasure as it went in before returning her hand to Naruto's backside.

Naruto drove his penis deep inside her, pounding deeply within the lovely woman. Chun-Li took her hands off of Naruto's buttocks and pulled him closer, her strong arms wrapping completely around him. Naruto moaned softly while thrusting his hips back and forth. They looked at each other again. Then they locked lips once again, this time in a more passionate manner than ever. Their bodies were both hot and sweaty with the hot sex that had been going on.

Chun-Li gripped Naruto's shoulders as she wrapped her legs around his hips. Naruto bared his teeth as he felt Chun-Li thighs and inner thighs crushing him. He shakily placed his hands on her shoulders, getting her attention.

"Li...You're crushing me…can you loosen up…?" He gasped.

"Oops, sorry. It's just…you're doing it so good." Chun-Li gave Naruto a very sexy smile.

"Well I guess if you're feeling good, I'm doing my job as your lover." He grinned.

"Just because you're pounding me doesn't make you my lover. If you're my lover you're gonna have to put love into darling." Chun-Li winked.

"Indeed," he said. "And I will Li."

"Show me, Naru; show me your love," she purred.

"Call me Naru: 'darling' doesn't matter to me Li. Now get ready, 'cause I got some stamina I need burning." Naruto grinned and Chun-Li sweatdropped, worried what she had gotten herself into.

Naruto grabbed Chun-Li's hips and put his thrust into overdrive. Chun-Li felt Naruto ram his penis inside her all the way. Her eyes widened as she scream, "So big! Oh God Naru!"

Chun-Li loosened her legs' grip around Naruto's hips and Naruto grabbed Chun-Li's right leg and placed it over his left shoulder, causing her to fall back a bit. Chun-Li felt her young lover's penis drive deeper inside her. She couldn't believe the love she was getting. Chun-Li felt her orgasm building up.

"Ah…oh God, honey! I'm gonna cum!" She screamed.

"Ah! Li, I can't hold it! You're…getting tight…too tight I can't hold it…I CAN'T!" Within seconds Naruto unleashed his sperm into Chun-Li's womb. Aforementioned woman let out a yell of pleasure, then gave her lover a satisfied smile before they both collapsed onto the bed.

**A few minutes later:**

_Ring, ring, ring_! The sound of a phone went off.

Chun-Li woke up and grabbed the hotel phone with a somewhat exasperated air.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"It's me,_ Chun-Li," the voice on the other line said._ "You alright? You sound tried." _

"I'm okay Cammy," Chun-Li muttered. "I was just...taking a nap. That tournament wasn't as fun as the others."

_"Anyway, Guile said there's something he wants to show us. He said its very important."_

Chun-Li frowned a little but nodded as she looked over at Naruto: the boy was asleep, a serene smile glued to his adorable face. "I'll be down in two minutes. Tell Guile we'll see him in half an hour. Alright I'll see you in lobby Cammy."

Chun-Li quickly dressed and went for the door, but not before giving her sleeping lover a quick peck on the cheek and leaving a small note on the table with a kiss mark on it. She then cast a final, longing look at Naruto before leaving the room and quietly closing the door behind her.

Half an hour later, Naruto woke up to find himself naked and alone. A bit disappointed that Chun-Li wasn't there when he woke up, he saw the note Chun-Li left behind and read it.

_Hey. It's me, Li. I had a wonderful time. You're really good for a first-timer. I'd love to see you again. Maybe we can have another rematch. Here's my number. Call me._

_Love Chun-Li_

(1-***-***-XXX)*

Naruto notied that there was a small drawing of Chun-Li winking and smiled. "You know, taking a vacation isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I might stay here a little bit longer."

_**End of Love For Thunder Thighs-Part I**_


	2. Love for Thunder Thighs-Part II

**Don't own Naruto series or the Street Fighter series...Yay-wave a little flag-**

**Hello everyone Bunji the wolf to deliver you a squeal chapter from Love for Thunder Thighs.**

**Let the new chapter of the squeal begin!**

**Fly like a butterfly sting like a Killerbee!**

Half an hour later, Naruto woke up to find himself naked and alone. A bit disappointed that Chun-Li wasn't there when he woke up, he saw the note Chun-Li left behind and read it.

Naruto noticed that there was a small drawing of Chun-Li winking at the bottom of the note and smiled. "You know, taking a vacation isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I might stay here a little bit longer."

**Later that day:**

Kakashi Hatake and Kirabi, also known as Killer B, entered the hotel they had checked into to find Naruto scarfing down a bowl of ramen.

"Seems your wounds have healed," Kakashi said.

"Come on sensei, you know me," Naruto replied with a cheeky grin. "Bed and ramen heal me faster than anything my healing factor could do." He then turned to his fellow jinchuuriki. "So how did your match go, B?" he asked.

"The match was wacky-o," Kirabi said with a frown.

"I take it you lost?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah he did," Kakashi said. "He was winning his match against someone named Makoto. But when he found out "he" was a "she"…well she got so angry about his mistake and, well, it didn't end well."

"Hitting a bro in balls is no good, so let me get some ice to put on the goods." Kirabi walked off.

"Ouch." Naruto sweat-dropped.

"So, anything else happen while we were away?" Kakashi asked.

"No, not really; I slept and ate," he lied, knowing that telling them about Chun-Li wouldn't be a good idea.

**Two days later: **

Naruto, wanting to see what Tokyo had to offer, had been exploring the city for the past hour. Now he was at a graveyard, which didn't look very exciting, but he figured he may as well kill some time with walking around.

Naruto walked around the place, seeing how different the graveyard was from Konoha's: most of the headstones were standing out like small towers rather than being placed down on the ground, but much like in Konoha, flowers was placed on the graves.

Naruto noticed there was a person on their knees in front of a grave. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was his girlfriend, Chun-Li.

Naruto watched silently as Chun-Li prayed to the unknown person's grave. He considered joining her, but opted against it. As he watched, he remembered being in the same situation once, when he'd visited his parents' memorial. The only difference was that there were no remains to really pray to, since their bodies had been destroyed after death (as per ninja customs), but that didn't matter much. He had prayed anyway, hoping that they'd been able to finally go to a peaceful afterlife after meeting him.

Naruto left without saying a word.

**Three days later**:

It was the fifth day of the vacation. Naruto was again exploring the city, only this time he had a certain plan in mind. Casually taking out his new cell phone, he dialed his girlfriend's number.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Li, it's Naruto," he said with a smile.

"_Hey there handsome, how you been? Miss me, darling?"_ she asked.

"Of course, Thunder Thighs." He laughed.

"_So, how's your stay going?"_

"So far, great. I'm going to visit the outskirts of Tokyo. Say would you like to…I don't know, meet up for lunch?"

"_Sure, what place and what time?"_ she asked.

"How about the arcade down by that high school at around one o'clock?" he asked.

"_Sure, I'll be there. And it's good to hear from you again."_ Naruto heard Chun-Li giggle.

"Likewise, it's good to hear your beautiful voice again. I'll see you there." He chuckled as he hung up.

**Later...**

Naruto decided to use the local way of traveling: a bus ride to the mountains on the outskirts of the city. There were shrines and lakes, but Naruto was focused on one place right now. Walking up to an old temple, he inspected the rotting insides before heading back down to his true destination: a waterfall.

Upon reaching the waterfall, Naruto couldn't help but notice how beautiful it looked.

He sat down in front of the waterfall and got into the reverse lotus position. Making a Hand Seal, he closed his eyes and began to think.

"**_Just because you defeated me and stopped the Juubi, doesn't mean you truly broke the cycle of hatred and suffering. As long as there are people, the cycle will continue to exist. Not now, not even in a thousand years."_** Tobi's last words haunted Naruto's mind.

"_But as long as there are those who are willing sacrifice themselves to stop people like you, there is always a chance the cycle will be broken. The world has a choice; it doesn't have to fall on the path you believe it will."_ Those were Naruto's words to Tobi in response right before the latter was defeated.

"The cycle of hatred…I broke it in my world, but I can break it completely?" Naruto asked sadly. "What if the power I had when I beat Tobi was only for that moment?"

"**Doubting oneself is the path to weakness,"** a voice said from behind him. Naruto leapt to his feet and quickly looked around. Suddenly, he heard a sound from above and looked up at a figure coming down at him.

Naruto's eyes glowed yellow as he quickly entered Sage Mode. Naruto caught the unknown person's fist and locked eyes with his assailant.

Naruto let go of the person's fist and backed off.

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

The man wore a white gi; his hair was white, and he was wearing a red mask with a long nose. Whoever this man was, Naruto sensed large aura coming from him.

"**I see you have doubt in yourself. Why is that, young warrior?"** The man asked.

"First of all, who are you and why did you attack me?" Naruto deactivated his Sage Mode, but kept his guard up.

"**My name is not important but if you wish to know, people call me Mr. Karate."**

Naruto glared at the man, but lowered his guard. "I am…lost."

Mr. Karate stared at Naruto for a moment before nodding. "**I can see it in your eyes. Tell me why you are lost?"**

"I've done so much in my life. I fought many warriors. And when I finally beat the bad guy, I questioned my victory: was it because of luck or did I truly have the power to break the bonds of hatred?"

"**Did you believe your strength was false or you just lucked out?"**

"I am unsure. I gave it my all but I believe even all the things I've done, there will always be hatred and there's not a thing I can do to stop it." Naruto sighed. "The world is bigger than I thought. I am an icon hero back home, but here I am nobody, a faceless person as many are unaware this boy saved them from being enslaved by a man who was close to reaching godhood. I feel like my goal, my sacrifice is worth nothing, if there's a bigger world out there. I never thought there would be other lands outside my own."

"**Do not drown in despair young one. You are not alone on the path of heroes. You are stronger than them at your current level but do not think you are alone on this journey of defeating the world's darkness. Come, if you are still unsure of yourself, then a battle of the fists will clear your mind."** Mr. Karate stood in front of the Uzumaki before entering his fighting stance.

**"Bah! The boy is looking in the wrong path, if he wishes to be rid of what he seeks to destroy." **A new voice spoke. Both Naruto and Mr. Karate turned around.

A man appeared from above them. He crashed to the ground, which shook with such force, bringing Naruto and Mr. Karate to their knees. Naruto leapt to his feet, turning to face the man. The man wore a black gi, his hair was dark his teeth were pointed and sharp, and he was currently barefoot. His skin was tanned, his eyes were crimson, and he sported a necklace of large prayer beads.

"**I am Akuma and my fists know no equal!"** The man, Akuma, snarled in a menacing voice. "**I sense your will to fight."**

"I have no reason to face you," Naruto said calmly.

"**I sense a great power within you a power that…you refuse to use. Why is that? Or is it something else? Doubt of using this power or is it doubt of being weak?"**

"Neither," Naruto said, becoming angry.

"**I wonder how a weak being such as you holds a great body within." **It didn't take a genius to see that Akuma was trying to provoke the young shinobi into fighting him.

"**The boy does not have a need to do such a thing,"** Mr. Karate said coldly.

"**Silence, you are not welcome old fool," **Akuma growled.

"Enough!" The Uzumaki shouted. "I will challenge whoever I want. But I will not waste my time fighting a meaningless battle. However, I accept your challenge, Akuma!" Naruto quickly got into a combative stance.

A rare grin spread across Akuma's face.

"**The boy will not fight alone,"** Mr. Karate said.

"**Fine, it doesn't matter. A fight is what I seek. Hopefully either of you will put up a good match. I will teach you the meaning of pain!"** Akuma stomped his right foot down as the ground once again shook beneath him.

Naruto made the first move and performed a roundhouse kick to Akuma's face. Akuma grabbed Naruto's right leg and threw him into the air. Akuma jumped into the air and attempted to drop kick Naruto, but Mr. Karate suddenly appeared and uppercut the Master of Fist.

Mr. Karate then delivered a drive punch to Akuma's back as they fell. Akuma quickly countered by kicking the masked fighter in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Akuma then rushed at the man, his fist raised for an attack, only to be blindsided and knocked away by a Rasengan.

Akuma shook his head after recovering from the surprise attack. Akuma and Naruto rushed at each other and began grappling until Naruto delivered a sudden headbutt, causing the Master of Fist to fall back a bit. Naruto immediately exploited his foe's temporary disorientation and punched him in the face.

In retaliation, Akuma grabbed Naruto's head and kneed him in the face, cracking the jinchuuriki's nose. Before he could do anything else, Mr. Karate launched a powerful flying kick, knocking the Master of Fist back. Akuma was sent flying through several trees, but this wasn't nearly enough to knock him out, or even cause him major damage. Naruto stood up, blood dripping from his nose.

"**You okay?"** Mr. Karate asked. Naruto nodded.

Suddenly, a large purple fireball was launched from the forest, burning right through the trees. Mr. Karate kicked it away, but then noticed that the fire was starting to spread out.

"**This is bad,"** he said.

"I got this." Naruto closed his eyes as he entered Sage Mode. Using his power over nature, Naruto held his hands out and clapped them together, unleashing a powerful gust of wind that quelled the flames. Naruto exited his Sage Mode only to be struck in the face by a flying kick from Akuma. Naruto grabbed Akuma's leg and started to swing him around. Despite his injuries, he managed to focus on the task at hand. Finally letting go of his opponent, Naruto quickly created two Rasengans and raced at the Master of Fist. He slammed both spheres into the self-proclaimed demon's chest, causing him to cough up blood as they ripped into his body.

Suddenly, Akuma grabbed Naruto and threw him deeper into the forest before racing after him.

Mr. Karate pursued them, and he quickly found Naruto and Akuma once again engaging in close quarters hand-to-hand combat. Naruto would throw punches, which Akuma would block. Finally, the young ninja let his guard slip somewhat, allowing the Master of Fist to deliver a devastating kick to his ribs, breaking three of them. Naruto coughed blood, and Akuma quicly followed through with three punches to the face, ending his assault with a devastating Shoryuken.

Akuma walk over to the fallen ninja and grabbed him by the throat, though he was careful not to choke him...yet.

"**You have the will but you lack the training. You do not have what it takes to challenge me. I shall grant you a quick end."** Akuma held back his right hand and began charging up a Gohadouken.

Naruto suddenly smirked. "You think you'll kill me here? Think again." He vanished in a puff smoke. Akuma quickly looked around in an attempt to locate his opponent. Without warning, the ground right beneath Akuma burst open, and Akuma's red eyes widened as Naruto's right fist struck his chin, uppercutting him into the air.

"Shadow Clones, save me from a beat down every time." Naruto laughed. Akuma got to his feet and glared at the young man who had dared to trick him.

"**When did you-?"**

"When you uppercut me. I hid underground and waited. I'm not like you, I'm a true fighter. I am Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha Ninja! And I refuse to lose to the likes of you. I don't care who you are or how strong you are Akuma. I will defeat you to prove I have not lost my way." Naruto smiled as he pumped his right fist in the air.

"**So you wish to get serious?"**

"Huh? Wait you weren't fighting for real?" Naruto took a step back.

"**If I fought you with my true strength, you would have been slaughtered already. My true strength is something you cannot withstand."**

Naruto angrily stomped down as his blue eyes were suddenly alight with energy."There is something I cannot stand when fighting: I hate when people hold back," he said. "It's a cowardly way to fight. If you're gonna fight, give it your all. No matter whom you're fighting." Naruto paused and smiled. "I would be calling myself out as well."

"**So you were also holding back?"** Akuma asked. Naruto nodded. **"This should be interesting."**

"Indeed." Naruto tapped into his chakra, causing his body to turn golden and his eyes to turn red, while black tattoo-ish markings appear all over his body. He also grew a coat, and his hair became so spiky it looked like he had grown a pair of horns.

"_Nine Tails Chakra_," Naruto said. This was perhaps his most powerful form, as it gave him full control of his bijuu, Kurama.

"**Interesting form you have there, but is that your true strength?" **Akuma asked. Naruto nodded. "**Then it is nothing compared to what you are about to see!"**

Akuma closed his eyes, and his fists tightened. Naruto watched as Akuma's aura changed from red to dark purple. Akuma's dark skin turned to a deep shade of red (almost blackish-red) and his hair went from red to white; the same went for his eyes, which were now as white as bone.

"Such dark chakra," Naruto muttered, glaring at his opponent.

"**I am Akuma, let my fists be your death. For my fists alone BLEED DEATH!"** He rushed at the ninja.

Mr. Karate watched with morbid fascination as the two clashed. Suddenly, he was blasted away by a powerful shockwave.

"**RAGING DEMON!"**

"**BIJUU-DAMA!"**

**Many Hours later:**

When Mr. Karate came to, he found himself buried underneath rubble of rocks and wood. He stood up, and his eyes widened at what he saw. The forest was still there but there was a giant hole where the old temple used to be. Karate looked down and saw Naruto's unconscious body.

Akuma was nowhere to be found. Karate wasn't sure what happened or who had won, but he was sure of one thing: it had been a hell of a fight. Karate walked carefully into the hole and picked up the unconscious shinobi.

Naruto was a mess: his clothes were torn; his arms, head, nose, and mouth were bleeding. Naruto groaned, a sign that he was still alive. Karate touched Naruto's arms than his legs. They were like noodles.

'_Broken,'_ he thought.

Karate took his leave and went to the nearest hospital, which was within the city of Tokyo. Unbeknownst to him, from a far on a mountain, Akuma stood and watched him. There was blood dripping down his face, and more running down his lower lip. Akuma clutched his broken right arm, turned, and left without saying a word.

**The Hospital:**

Naruto woke up to the sound of a beeping noise. Opening his eyes, he found himself hooked to a life support machine; he had gas mask cover his mouth and giving him oxygen; his arms and legs were covered in bandages.

He looked around to see where he was. The location was very unfamiliar to him, but he was pretty sure that he was in a hospital. He tried moving his arms, but they hurt too much. He groaned in pain.

As he pondered his situation, the door opened, and in walked Chun-Li carrying a bouquet of flowers, Kakashi, Kirabi, and a formal-looking woman Naruto could only guess was the doctor.

"Hey, there Naruto," Chun-Li said, walking over to the bed and bending over to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, ignoring the gesture.

Naruto let out a pained groan.

"Still in pain, I see," the doctor said.

"How long will he be like this?" Kakashi asked.

The doctor looked at Naruto for a moment before turning her attention to his friends.

"From the state he is in, it's hard to say," she explained. "His arms and legs are broken; he has a broken nose; his jaw is broken; his back isn't broken but has suffered near fatal damage. But Mr. Uzumaki has some unbelievable healing; it has been a few hours since he was brought here. But his nose has healed and so has his jaw, but his arms and legs will take longer to heal. It's best to say a month in bed is what he needs."

"That's pretty much our trip limit." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and sighed.

"Are you his guardians?" she asked. Kakashi nodded. "Come with me; there's some paperwork you'll need to fill out." Kakashi and Kirabi left with the doctor, leaving Naruto alone with Chun-Li.

Chun-Li took a seat right next to her young boyfriend.

"I'm sorry…" Naruto mumbled. "I couldn't…make it…"

Chun-Li shook her head. "No, it's fine. At least you're awake."

Naruto looked at Chun-Li from head to toe. She was wearing a very beautiful, sexy black dress that looked a bit small on her but also seemed to fit her delicious curves quite nicely, showing off her beautiful legs and her sexy thighs _**(Chun-Li's Alt. outfit from **_**Street Fighter IV****)**.

"I'm glad you're safe," she said. "That's all I care about."

Chun-Li removed the breathing mask from Naruto's mouth and kissed him lovingly, then replaced it so he could breathe. Chun-Li smiled at Naruto, and he smiled right back.

"For making a lady like me wait, I'll have to punish you after you get better. So don't you worry, Nurse Chun-Li will make you feel all better." Chun-Li gave Naruto a sexy wink. Naruto looked away, blushing.

Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing Chun-Li gasp. Naruto looked to see Chun-Li's face light up. Wondering why, Naruto saw that he had a boner; it was a worst time to have a hard-on, especially when your arms and legs were broken. Naruto couldn't do a thing about his hard-on penis.

Chun-Li was stared at his hard-on, and Naruto gulp nervously when Chun-Li licked her soft, beautiful lips hungrily.

"Oh my, you're so naughty, Naruto," she giggled. The young ninja groaned in despair, knowing he couldn't stop his lover from doing whatever she wanted.

Chun-Li went over to the door and closed it, swaying her hips and her ass sexily as she did so. The she took her shoes and her panties off and sat on her boyfriend's chest, making him grunt a little. Chun-Li felt Naruto's penis throbbing between her large juicy ass cheeks.

Chun-Li smiled at her young lover. Naruto's eyes stare into her eyes. Chun-Li remove the breathing mask from his mouth and gave him a long wet kiss. And just when she was about to put the mask back over his face he spoke to stop her.

"I'm fine Li. I can breathe just fine." He smiled.

The beautiful Chinese woman chuckled and placed her hands down on the young man's chest. She then pushes her chest to his face, then she reached back and undid her top, exposing her breasts to her young lover.

"Suck on them." She told him. And without question, Naruto opened his mouth and sucked on Chun-Li's left breast as she let out happy moan. Chun-Li stroked her butt back against Naruto's penis: she knew he wanted to grab her beautiful ass and take her here and now. But he couldn't do a thing with his arms and legs broken.

Chun-Li switched position, smashing her flawless ass down on Naruto's face. She grabbed his penis and stroked it with a gentle jerk. Chun-Li shook her ass in Naruto's face; he could feel Li's juices flowing out of her pussy, seeing how wet she was, how badly she desired him.

"Eat me baby," she commanded, wiggling her delicious derriere again.

Naruto stuck his tongue out and licked her pussy, tasting Chun-Li's sweet pussy juice. He could hear the moans she was making. Naruto held back his moans while eating out the world's strongest woman. Chun-Li used her breasts to pleased her Naruto-kun, squeezing them so that his penis would be trapped in between them, then began moving them up and down.

It didn't take long for the two lovers to cum together. As Chun-Li came, her juices covered Naruto's face, while Naruto unleashed his load semen between Li's breasts. Chun-Li rose up and rubbed her lover's cum all over her breasts before tasting his juices.

"Yummy." She licked her lips.

Chun-Li's eyes widened when she saw that Naruto was still hard. Much like their first time together, he had such stamina.

"You're just like the rabbit, you know that?" she asked while stroking his still hard penis.

"What rabbit?" He looked confused.

"Never mind," She giggled while shaking her head.

Chun-Li turn around now facing her young lover. The couple laughs together as unknowingly the door open slowly.

"Fuck me Li," he told her. Chun-Li smiled at her blonde lover and reached back to grab his penis. She rose slightly as she rubbed the head of Naruto's penis against her lower lips.

They both groaned, a sound that increased in volume as their love parts connected. Naruto, despite his injuries, managed to thrust upward a bit every few seconds, heightening his girlfriend's pleasure. With some effort, Chun-Li leaned forward-while still staying connected to her lover-and pressed her perfect bosom against Naruto's face, wiggling them back and forth. As she straddled him, they both began to groan again as their climax approached.

Without even needing to verbally alert one another of what was about to happen, the lovers, with amazing synchronicity, climaxed into each other, and Chun-Li let out a pleasured shriek while Naruto unleashed a muffled yell from beneath her bosom. What amazed Naruto even more was that he suddenly didn't feel any more pain! Was it the sex, or did Kurama heal him during the sex? He couldn't tell, but right now, he didn't care: all he wanted to do right now was bask in his beautiful lover's glory.

Chun-Li straddled off her boyfriend, panting from the sex. Small bits of Naruto's semen dripped from her entrance. Naruto made to stand up, but found that, unlike his gorgeous girlfriend, he hadn't the strength. That last fight really did a number on him. Of course, Chun-Li had something in mind for him that required him _not_ to get up from bed.

Before Naruto knew it, Chun-Li had grabbed him by the ear. Planting her perfect rear on the bed, she carefully laid her boyfriend over her lap. Then she pinned him down with her left hand. Naruto couldn't help but smile. "Erotic?" he asked.

"No," Chun-Li replied, surprising Naruto. "That fight was reckless of you. This is real."

Naruto was starting to get nervous. He'd been spanked by Chun-Li before, but that had been erotic (which was hard nonetheless); she'd never spanked him as _punishment_. "B-but, Li-chan—"

"The only butt here is a spanked one," Chun-Li interrupted sternly, raising her right hand into the air. "You have this coming, so take it like a man." With that, she brought her hand down and smacked his bottom hard. SMACK!

Naruto cried out in pain, though it wasn't as loud as it could have been, probably because he was so spent from the sex. "This—is—for—your—own—good—Naru-chan," Chun-Li declared, punctuating each word with a resounding spank, eliciting a cry of pain from her beloved, who couldn't even make a verbal response other than said cries, as he was too tired from the sex and in too much pain to form coherent words.

It wasn't long before Naruto's ass turned a shade of bright red from his lover's administrations. She quickly moved to his sit-spots, eliciting groans by this point, as Naruto was all but spent by now. "I—hope—you'll—learn—to—be—more—careful—from—now—on," Chun-Li scolded as she spanked. Naruto would have responded affirmatively, but he just didn't have the strength.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Finally, after a few minutes of this, Chun-Li stopped. Lifting Naruto up as if he were a small child, she pulled him into a loving hug, kissing his forehead reassuringly as he huddled into her arms (his face squished in-between her cleavage), crying silently. Chun-Li stroked her lover's back while cooing lightly in order to assure him that all was forgiven.

After a while, Naruto's crying finally slowed down enough for him to form coherent words: "I-I'm s-s-sorry, L-li-chan," he stuttered.

"I forgive you," Chun-Li said quietly. Suddenly, she had an idea. Gently pushing Naruto out of her cleavage, she cupped her right breast and held it up temptingly.

"You want some milk?" she asked slyly. "You look a bit hungry, and I bet it'll make your butt feel better."

Naruto smiled lustily and quickly took his girlfriend up on her offer. After about half a minute of sucking, milk finally exited the tit and entered his mouth. It was delicious! After a few minutes of sucking, he was full and his bottom no longer stung from the spanking. He could only hope that Chun-Li was ready for Round Two.

Fortunately, she was: immediately after the nursing, she grabbed him and sat on his face once again, allowing him to bask in the magnificence of her perfect posterior. Good Kami, he loved this woman!

**End of Love for Thunder Thighs 2**

**Now that chapter is done, Hello again Bunji here. I was asked again and again by many to bring out another of the Naruto X Chun-li pairing as many really enjoy this a lot. So I thought sure why not keep this one going. But I will say this, this will be a trilogy shot (Threeshot) the next one will wrap this up on this fic.**

**Again I wanted to thank my beta for taking his time to beta pyromania101 again. Also I wanted to thank him for adding few extra parts for the lemon near the end as well.**

**Anyway I wanted to do a battle between Naruto and Akuma, but Naruto having a little extra help. So I added Mr. K from Art of Fighting to the mix-smile-anyway I want to use Shin Akuma since it has been years since I last battle Akuma in that form, and I really don't like Oni for being Akuma third form after Shin Akuma. I mean back then Shin Akuma was the form Akuma use when he took the fighting serious, Akuma doesn't want to completely murder his foe in battle so he hold back. But when he use Shun Goku Satsu aka The Raging Demon on his foe. He does go Shin for that moment and unleash ass-whip on his foe. And also Shin Akuma can grow stronger with each near death encounter, Akuma is so powerful his own his dark power tells him he can't die yet and heal/revive him and say he must get stronger, that is BADASS!**

**Also I don't anyone to think I favorite Akuma in power over Naruto, I liked them both. But Naruto in his Bjiuu is God-like while Akuma is God like as well, I mean come on! Akuma chop an island IN HALF WITH ONE CHOP! Also Shin Akuma SAVED THE WORLD BY PUNCHING A METEOR TO PIECES HOLY CRAP! Don't believe me looked up the Street Fighter comic book/manga!**

**But anyway I let who really won the fight unknown, so who you believe who really won the fight is up to you guys and girls. Also I really hope everyone don't think Chun-li is a bit slutty when she's around Naruto. She's only being naughty and playing around as she's being tease to him, since he is her young boyfriend.**

**Anyway I really hope you all really enjoy this second part, and will do part III hopefully soon before Oct is over, right now I am working on "The Last One Left" "He Needs Us" and "Without You" but college is slowing me down on my fanfic time, so I'm sorry for being late upon dating my stories everyone.**

**And for those who are also wondering, Yes I will do a version much like Naruto X Chun-li, but however with Cammy or Rose or Juri, maybe on C. Viper. But I will do one with Mikoto(sf) or Karin(Sf) or Sakura(Sf) but not before I'm finish with Cammy or Rose Or Juri version of my Naruto X Street Fighter oneshots. Originally I was gonna add Cammy to the lemon for a threesome lemon for Part II. But I decide not too and plan on saving that idea for another time in another oneshot or story, which ever may come first?**

**That all for now everyone see ya later Bunji out!**


	3. Love for Thunder Thighs-Final

**I don't own Naruto or Street Fighter...wish I did though.**

**Hello everyone, Bunji here I am sorry for the very long wait but anyway here is the final chapter of Love For Thunder Thighs  
>Also would like to thanks Pyromania101 for being my beta once more ^_^<strong>

**Love for Thunder Thighs Final  
><strong>

One month has passed since Naruto and the warrior Akuma had fought. Within a month's time Naruto was back to his normal self, though it took a bit longer than normal (for him, at least) to fully heal all of his wounds and broken bones. After that, Naruto was left in the care of Kakashi Hatake, Kirabi, and of course, his girlfriend Chun-Li.

**Hospital:**

"You're due December twenty-fifth Ms. Li," a female doctor told the beautiful Asian woman.

Chun-Li frowned slightly, feeling happy and sad at the same time.

"What's wrong Ms. Li?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, it's nothing," Chun-Li shook her head.

"Ms. Li, if there's anything bothering you, please speak of it, especially if it effects your health." Chun-Li sighed and nodded.

"Today my boyfriend is leaving," Chun-Li explained. "He's heading back home. I want to tell him before he leaves, but I'm not sure how will he handle it. He's young, about eighteen, I believe."

"I would say just tell him before it too late," the doctor said, smiling. " He should be happy at the news. Ms. Li, you're perfectly healthy, especially for a woman of your age. What is the name of this young man?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, wow, I didn't know that. Why don't you go with him, see how his life is? Meet his friends or family? You're his girlfriend so why not?"

Chun-Li blushed. "I know, I'll tell my boss about this, too. I know he'll understand." She smiled.

**A few hours later: The Docks**

Naruto Uzumaki stood at the docks, a frown on his whiskered face and ignoring Kakashi and Kirabi, who were loading their things onto the ship. He was going back soon, and he really wanted Chun-Li to come with him. He loved her and she loved him. But he couldn't find her after searching for the lovely maiden all day.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called out.

Naruto turned to see his beautiful girlfriend, who was holding a large suitcase. Chun-Li wore a beautiful dark blue dress that showed off her luscious curves very nicely.

"Li, where've you been?" he asked. Chun-Li set her suitcase down and kissed Naruto on the lips. Kakashi and Kirabi looked at one another and nodded.

"Hey Naruto, we're gonna take a ten-minute break," Kakashi said. "I forgot something at the hotel and need to get it before we leave."

"You forgot your book again, didn't you?" Naruto smirked. Kakashi laugh nervously and nodded.

The two ninjas left, leaving Naruto and Chun-Li to spend time with one another.

"I'm going with you," Chun-Li said with a beautiful smile.

"Really? That's great!" Naruto said excitedly, but then paused. "But what about everything here? What did your boss say?"

"Guile said it's okay; I'm taking an eleven-month break from work." Chun-Li grinned.

"What a big break. You sure? I mean, we're just going back to my home. Make it sound like you're-"

Naruto paused when he saw Chun-Li look at him with her 'I love you' eyes. Her beautiful smile told him everything she wanted him to know.

"When?" he asked, his tone now very serious.

"She'll be born on Christmas day," was the reply.

"I'm going to be a dad. I'm going to be a dad." Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I love you Naruto," she told him.

"I love you too Chun-Li. I'm sure everyone would love to meet my wonderful girlfriend. I'm sure Baa-chan will have a heart attack when she's find out she gonna be a grandmother." Naruto laughed.

"Chun-Li!" A voice cried.

Chun-Li and Naruto turned to see a long blonde woman with blue eyes. She was very short compared to Chun-Li's height level, and maybe an inch taller than naruto. She wore a pair of light brown pants with a tight green top. Her hair was long and tied in a ponytail. There was a long scar on the left side of her beautiful face.

"Cammy, what are doing here?" Chun-Li asked .

"I'm going with you," the woman, Cammy, said with a friendly smile.

"Li, who is this?" Naruto asked.

"This is my best friend Cammy White. Cammy this is my boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto and Cammy stared at one another for a moment.

"So you're the one who survived Chun-Li's thighs." Cammy laughed.

"Cammy!" Chun-Li pouted, blushing.

**Flashback:**

"You're PREGNANT?!" Guile and Cammy shouted.

"Why so surprised? I told you I have a boyfriend." Chun-Li chuckled.

"That's true, but still kind of hard to believe," Guile said.

"It's not like I was gonna be single forever," Chun-Li pouted.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Cammy asked, gently poke her left elbow against Chun-Li's side.

"A guy I met, we've been together for a month now. He's really sweet and strong, but he's returning home today. I want to go with him. So Guile, would you mind giving me a break? The baby won't be born until Christmas."

"Sure, why not. I'll give you eleven months. You'll need to heal after the baby is born."

"What makes you say that?" Cammy asked.

"Bein' married for thirty years." Guile chuckled.

**End of Flashback:**

After a three-day travel by sea, everyone finally arrived at the Land of Waves.

"Man, it's been awhile since we've been here Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Kakashi said, chuckling.

"Yo Naruto, look who coming to see us," the rapping Jinchuuriki said. Naruto looked to his right and saw some familiar faces. It was young Inari and his mother Tsunami, with Tazuna, a bottle in his hand, as usual.

"Old man!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey Naruto, how was your break?" Tazuna smiled.

"Let's just say the encounters were worth it." He smiled at Chun-Li. Tazuna smirked.

"It was pleasure seeing you all again, but we have to get back to the village," Kakashi said.

"And I need to get back to my village, ya know bro?" The eight-tailed Jinchuuriki said.

"I guess this is where we depart?" Naruto said to his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Hey don't frown, we have only begun. We'll see how all this end before we even begun. Keep your head up in the sky or in this case between thighs of the fine lady behind." Both Chun-Li and Naruto blushed at his horrible rhymes.

"Oh dear," Cammy sighed.

After parting with Kirabi, the group headed for Konoha.

**Konoha: Tsunade's office**

"So Naruto has a girlfriend, eh? Where are they now? I would like to meet the lucky lady." The busty blonde Kage chuckled.

"She's settling in. Her friend Cammy has settled in as well."

"Surely they're not staying at Naruto's apartment?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but since Chun-Li is his girlfriend I don't see why not. But right now they're relaxing at the hot springs."

"And Naruto?" she asked.

**Konoha: Hot Springs**

"Wow, these hot springs are amazing-so much better than the ones back home," Chun-Li said. Both she and Cammy slowly waded into the warm water.

"Where is Naruto? I thought your boyfriend would be joining us," Cammy said, grinning.

"I heard today isn't mixed day, so he's over at the male side. Naruto! Can you hear me?" Chun-Li yelled.

"I can hear you loud and clear!" he yelled from the other side.

"Just don't do anything funny!" Cammy shouted.

"Oh, like what? I'm home now!" He laughed.

"Knowing you Naruto, you'll try something funny! You were Jiraiya's student, after all!" Tsunade called out, surprising everyone.

Cammy and Chun-Li turned to see Tsunade and Shizune, along with Tonton, enter the hot springs.

"You must be Chun-Li." Tsunade looked at the beautiful Asian woman. "And you must be Cammy." She looked at the short blonde woman.

"Baa-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked from the other side.

"Relax! I'm just taking a break from all the paper work!" Tsunade shouted.

"Well I'm done! See ya!" He replied. Naruto quickly left his side of the hot springs.

"He seems to be in a rush," Cammy noted.

"Naruto needs to visit a few of his 'friends'," the busty Kage sighed.

"Friends?" Cammy raised an eyebrow.

"Before Naruto took his holiday, there was a war here," Shizune explained. "A lot of people died on his behalf, and some of the survivors retired from ninja life.

"Wow, I had no idea," Chun-Li said. "Naruto doesn't really tell me much about his life besides him being an orphan and his relationship with you Miss Tsunade."

"Please call me Tsunade, and that's how Naruto is," the Fifth Hokage said. "He's a troubled child but has his reasons. If you have a relationship with him, he'll do his best to keep that relationship alive and well." She waded a bit closer to Chun-Li. "So, I hear you're pregnant.

"H-how did you know?" Chun-Li asked.

"Kakashi is a ninja and as you know ninja are keepers of information." Tsunade grinned.

"It's a girl," Chun-Li admitted.

"Have you two thought of a name?" Shizune asked.

"Mito."

"Mito, huh?" Tsunade looked bit surprised. "It's a good name."

"We were thinking of a name, when suddenly Naruto said Mito. I don't know what gave him the idea. But we agrede our baby will be Mito Li Uzumaki." Chun-Li smiled as she pictured of herself giving her daughter the love and wonderful memories of a happy childhood.

"I've decided Cammy would be the Godmother of our daughter." Chun-Li chuckled. Cammy's eyes widened and she looked at her friend.

"What wrong Cammy?" Shizune asked.

"I…really don't see myself as the motherly type. I'm only twenty-five." Cammy felt really embarrassed at being given such an honor.

"That's a good age Cammy, don't think that keep you down. I'm fifty-four years old. Long as you keep your body healthy, age doesn't mean a thing." Tsunade smiled. Chun-Li and Cammy stared at Tsunade's large bust.

'_Healthy…yeah we can clearly see that,'_ they thought.

"Well this is enough hot springs for me." Chun-Li rose out. Once she did, Tsunade's eyes widened when she saw how thick and big Chun-Li's thighs were. This was the woman who would give birth to Naruto's daughter?

'_With thighs like those, how will Naruto survive?'_ Tsunade sweat-dropped.

"I'll join you, will you be alright Shizune, Cammy?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll be fine," Cammy and Shizune said together.

Once Chun-Li and Tsunade left together, Shizune and Cammy sighed together.

"Why can't my breasts/thighs be that big/large?" they lamented.

**Women's dressing room:**

"Do Konoha have laws against young men like Naruto marrying a woman like me?" Chun-Li asked as she dried herself off. Tsunade looked at Chun-Li for a moment.

"Naruto can marry any woman he wants. I was surprised he decided to name your daughter after my grandmother." Tsunade smiled.

"Your grandmother?"

Tsunade nodded. "Mito Uzumaki, she married my grandfather, who was one of the founders of our village. I guess Naruto knows about his clan more than I thought. Anyway, there's nothing against the age difference between you two. Once you become a ninja you are viewed as an adult. Naruto has been doing this ever since he became a Genin. Fighting danger, facing life threatening situations on a daily basis. Even when Naruto gets married, he still has his job as a ninja to protect and serve his village."

"So…any mission on any day may be his last." Chun-Li frowned at this.

"I know you really care for him. I will say this Chun-Li: don't let it keep you from sharing every moment with him. If there's anything you want to say to him, now would be a good time. I know how it is to lose someone you love right before your eyes." Boy, did she.

"I have nothing to hide, I love Naruto. I want him to be there when Mito is born. But I don't want him…" She sighed.

"Live this life forever? You want him to a quiet life, eh?" Tsunade asked, but Chun-Li remain silence. "Honey, no matter where you go or how you live, tragedy will strike. It's how you deal with it that matters. Naruto is a tough bastard who won't go down without fighting; if it's all the same, Naruto is more worried about you." She smiled.

"Well, where I'm from, I'm the strongest woman but here I wouldn't come close to your strength from what Naruto told me." Chun-Li shook her head and sighed.

"Being the strongest, faster, or toughest. None of those titles mean shit unless you can prove it. Right now all I want is for you and Naruto to have a wonderful future together. You have my blessing, and if Naruto's parents were alive and here I'm sure they would support their son's choice. Now you need to relax; if you stress too much it's going to hurt the baby. I'm not only the villager's Hokage, but I'm also a medic ninja."

**Elsewhere: Konoha Graveyard**

"And that's what happen," Naruto said. "I really love Chun-Li. I think you'll all like her. We even named the baby." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Man, it feels good, I bet you felt the same way huh dad?" He looked at his father's tombstone, not that there was a body to be buried, and sighed.

"I missed you guys," he said, glancing at his mother's tombstone. "I really wish I had more time to talk with you." A sad smile spread across his face. Suddenly a pair of hands wrapped around his neck and he was pulled into a hug.

"So this is where they're buried?" Chun-Li asked.

"No," was the reply, making her raise an eyebrow. "Shinobi don't get buried. Too much of a risk of grave robbers, so their bodies get destroyed. This is a memorial, if anything at all."

Chun-Li's eyes widened in shock.

"I just finished telling them about you and the baby," Naruto continued, deciding to change the subject. "I really think they would be happy to know they're gonna be grandparents." He turned around and kissed his girlfriend.

"Mmm, Naruto," she moaned, melting into the kiss. She gasped when she felt Naruto gripping her lovely round rear. She broke the kiss and glared at him.

"Not here. What if someone or a family spots us?" she asked.

"Right, right, sorry," Naruto said. He could just imagine Jiraiya watching this from wherever he was. He wished he could hide, but Jiraiya would be able to watch no matter where they hid. Damn pervert.

"I had a talk with Tsunade," Chun-Li said, eliciting a frown on her boyfriend's face.

"I know." He sighed.

"You were listening?" She looked surprise.

"The walls are very thin. Look Li, I don't want to make you or the baby worry about my lifestyle. I'm actually okay living in the modern world with you." He smiled at his girlfriend and held her hands.

"But we both have dangerous jobs," she said. "It won't be long before I go back to work, even after Mito is born."

"I'll retire from being a ninja," he told her, but Chun-Li shook her head.

"No don't. We'll think of something but we'll do it together." Naruto sighed, but nodded.

**Later that night:**

That night, a festival was going on. The occasion was lost on Chun-Li, but frankly, she did not care.

Chun-Li had met Naruto's friends that survived the war. They had all liked Chun-Li but many of Naruto's male friends really doubted him having a girlfriend like her. Everyone mostly had their eyes on the thighs of Ms. Li and had questioned her on how Naruto had survived.

Kiba had tried to put some moves on Cammy.

"_Sorry, I'm more of a cat person," _she had told him.

Funny enough Cammy beat Shikamaru in a game of chess, was friendly enough to teach Hinata Hyuga-a good friend of Naruto-a few moves from her years of knowing CQC (close quarter combat) since the Hyuga fighting style was very close to the actions of CQC to a degree.

Naruto and Chun-Li both wore kimonos; Naruto wore orange while Chun-Li wore dark blue. Chun-Li had her hair pinned up.

The couple enjoyed the night together, playing games the festival had to offer. During one of the games, Naruto won a toy doll for Chun-Li.

"Mine!" a voice yelled. Suddenly, a young Genin came from nowhere and stole the doll from Chun-Li.

"Hey! Give that back!" Naruto shouted, chasing after the thief.

"Naruto!" Chun-Li followed her boyfriend.

He chased after the thief into the empty alleyway. However Naruto lost the thief halfway.

"Damn," he cursed.

"Naruto, it's just a doll," Chun-Li told him.

"Yeah I know, but I won it for you." He looked at her. Chun-Li chuckled but kissed him to cheer him up. It started with one kiss, but then they looked at each other and kissed again. Then they kissed again, this time more passionately. Naruto placed his right hand on the left side of her face.

On the fourth kiss he felt her tongue enter his mouth. His left hand reached for her kimono to expose her right breast, which he gently stroked. Hearing her moan, he mentally smiled, and he broke the kiss only to kiss her right neckline.

Chun-Li leaned her head back and moaned. She reached her right hand between Naruto's legs. She gasps when she felt his hard manhood, a bit surprised that he was naked underneath his kimono.

'_Good thing it's not windy,' _he thought. He felt Chun-Li holding his penis and groaned as she began to stroke it. Naruto grabbed Chun-Li kimono and pull down her top, exposing her breasts. She went down on her knees, opened her mouth, and took in his cock.

Naruto closed his eyes and moaned. Chun-Li bobbed her head, pleasuring her Naruto-kun. Naruto placed his hands on today of Chun-Li's head, thrusting his penis a bit deeper into her mouth.

"Ah! Li, I'm gonna cum!" He warned her. Chun-Li stopped and he let go of her head.

"I want you inside me." She looked at him with lusty eyes.

"Turn around," he said. Chun-Li stood up, turned around, and placed her hands against the wall. Naruto grabbed her hips and lifted her kimono, exposing her large round rear. He licked his lips as he thrust his penis inside her entrance.

"Ah! Yes, yes!" she moaned.

Naruto held her hips as he thrust his into her. Suddenly a little revenge idea popped in his head.

He chuckled.

"Now for all the spankings you gave me." Chun-Li gasped.

**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**

"AH GOD! OH! AH, AH! YES! YES! YES!" She cried.

He slapped her ass again, with it becoming redder with each slap. Her moans became louder as a result.

"Who's been a bad girl?" he asked.

"Me! I have!" She moaned.

"Who? Tell me!"

"Me! Oh I've been a bad girl! Oh Naruto! Spank me more! Spank your baby's mommy!" She moaned loudly.

Naruto took his penis out of her back entrance and smash it right up her pussy which made Chun-Li scream. Naruto felt Chun-Li's pussy instantly grip his penis, not letting go. Naruto grabbed her left breast and he could feel milk leak out.

"Hmm…yummy." He took his penis out of her pussy only to turn her to face him before he thrust his cock back inside her pussy. Chun-Li was lifted off her feet as he pinned her back against the wall. Chun-Li wrapped her legs around his hips.

"Ah God! Naruto fuck me! Fuck me! Come on baby! You love this older pussy don't ya?" Chun-Li's dirty talk made him even harder. "Ah so big! Ah! Hard! Keep fucking me just like that!"

"Ah! I'm gonna cum! Think Mito doesn't mind if I give her another sibling to play with?" He chuckled.

"None at (_ahn_) all! We can have many babies if you want! AH! I would love to have them because they're your-no, _our_ babies!"

Chun-Li kissed him, and single kiss marked the final push he needed.

Naruto shut his eyes as he came inside his girlfriend's pussy.

"I love you Chun-Li," he said, slowly pulling his member out of her.

"I love you too Naruto," she replied, panting.

"Li, marry me," he gasped out. His words made her heart skip a beat.

"I will," she said. He kissed her again.

"My word," an elderly voice said. "I know the stamina of a young man is wonderful but I didn't expect this. My, how things have changed since my day."

The couple looked up to see an old woman with a small black cat on top of her head.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Zin. You heard us, huh?" Naruto chuckled while sweat-dropping.

"You know her?" Chun-Li asked.

"Yeah, she's my landlady." He smirked.

"Back in my day we're weren't so open," Mrs. Zin said. "Naruto, would you and your lady of the night not be so loud. My grandson is trying to asleep and all your moaning isn't helping. If you're going to fuck her, do it somewhere else."

"Lady of the night?" Chun-Li asked, looking confused.

"She thought you were a hooker." Naruto sweat-dropped while Chun-Li blushed.

"But…I'm not," she mumbled.

"It's okay Li, you do looked pretty hot after what we did." He smiled.

"The night has only begun. Maybe a few clones can make it even hotter." He laughed as Chun-Li felt her getting horny again from the idea.

"But we should do it somewhere else," she mumbled. "I think gang-banging me will draw a crowd.

"Okay," he said. Picking her up bridal style, he headed home. He was really looking forward to their next session. Who knows? They might have triplets through this, maybe quadruplets.

**One month later:**

"Do you, Chun-Li, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawful wedded husband? Remain faithful, to hold from this day forward, for better or worse. To love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" The Priest said.

Chun-Li stood in front of husband, dressed in a beautiful weddig dress. Naruto wore a black suit, although he was still wearing his Konoha headband on his head.

In the rows of seats watching were thousands of people. Naruto's friends and love ones came, those who knew him from the fourth great ninja war also came. And those who knew and were friends of Chun-Li also came.

Cammy, Sakura Haruno and Sakura Kasugano were Chun-Li's bride maids, while Naruto's best man was Kakashi Hatake.

Konohamaru was the ring keeper and Moegi was the flower girl.

Guile and his family were there, Ken Master and his family were there also. Ryu was there even though he was the only one there not dress in a suit. He only had a tie around his neck.

"I do," Chun-Li said and smiled at her husband to be.

"Do you Naruto Uzumaki-"

"I do," he said.

"Then by the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride." The Priest said.

The couple kissed as they were now husband and wife. Everyone cheered. Chun-Li threw the bouquet of flowers into the air, not caring who caught them.

During the wedding party, Chun-Li and Naruto were out in the garden of the church as they were opening everyone's gifts. But there was one gift that caught them off guard.

The gift was a stone, but not just any stone; it was a stone with kanji on it. Naruto believed it was a gift from Ryu but it wasn't. Ryu told them that the stone had the kanji for 'wishful luck', a stone that gives couples endless good luck as long their love is strong.

Unaware to the couple and everyone else, standing on top of the bell tower of the church was a dark figure with red eyes and dark red hair, wearing a black karate outfit.

"**Hmph."** That was the only thing he said before taking off.

**Eight months later:**

Naruto was waiting in Konoha hospital, a look of worry on his face. Standing beside him were Kakashi, Shizune, and Cammy.

The door opened and Tsunade enterd the room with a big smile on her face.

Well?" he asked.

"Why don't you come inside and see." She grinned.

Naruto entered the room to see Chun-Li with her hair down, a beautiful baby girl clutched in her arms. Their daughter, Mito Li Uzumaki.

"Mito, look; there's your daddy." Chun-Li giggled.

Naruto went over to his wife's side. Their daughter opened her eyes for the very first time to see her parents looking at her. Naruto couldn't help but smile as he beheld the sight of the child who bore his genes.

While the couple was busy with their little joy, someone was watching them from a far off rooftop. She was a tall woman with long red hair braided into a ponytail, and her attire consisted of yellow sunglasses and a rather modified business suit. In her left hand was a cell phone, which was currently pressed against her ear, indicating that she was talking to someone.

"It's Viper," she said. "Yes the baby was just born. It's a girl. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on them. I really don't think we need to worry about him."

She sighed.

"If that ever comes we can always use the baby. But I really doubt it since that would be needed. I do believe he can help us end Bison for good. He has skills, and from the video we recorded he can even help us look for Juri also." She listened to the response, then said, "Yes of course. All right, I'll return to base soon. Over and out." She hung up.

After sparing a glance at the couple and their newborn daughter, Viper dialed a different number. This was a special call.

"Hi honey," she said enthusiastically. "How was school? Oh, Mommy just went to see a friend who just had a baby. Yes, I'll let you see it someday."

Meanwhile inside the building Viper was standing on top of, another woman was speaking into a cell phone.

"Yeah she just had the baby. Chun-Li is a Milf," the person, a dark-haired woman, said with a laugh.

"Hey I'm just joking around; no need to be a tight ass. Don't worry, I won't lose sight of the target. I'll keep close real close to him. Besides, for a husband, he sure is a stud." The dark-haired woman licked her lips.

"What's the matter? Jealous?" She laughed. "Yes I think he can take out Bison for good, a better pick then Ryu I believe. Maybe he can take out S.I.N also. Well, this will be an interesting year for me. I can already taste it." The woman known as Juri Han had found her target.

Naruto Uzumaki…

**END**

**Well everyone here is where it ends I will not make more of this story, this is the final chapter...**

**BUUUUUUT I know I leave it as if a possible squeal but who knows maybe I might return to do another one, but right now I know many will say 'ENOUGH ONESHOTS MAKE A FULL STORY BUNJI WHY DO YOU TAUNT US?"**

**Hahahaha well that is true I could make a squeal into a full story and could named it "The Spider and The Viper" but right now this is it, the FINAL chapter. Until I decide to keep the story going by making a squeal of what happens after, but right now this story is done.**

**PS-My possible next oneshot or **trilogy shot (Threeshot) with Anna Williams from the Tekken Series or one of the beauties of the X-Men/Marvel world, again this is a possible next shot.****

**Later everyone!**


End file.
